earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Blades Edge
Category:Stories Category:Soloria Blade's Edge :- by Soloria =Chapter One= I had become so used to my blade hitting home, that it actually took me aback for a second when my sword sliced through thin air. Air that just a second ago occupied the body of a Blood Elf. The next thing I realized was that his dagger was pressed against my throat, waiting. Fool girl. This is exactly how he killed Paolini. "Silly draenei. Did you actually believe I would let your blade touch me?" Mockery filled his voice and for good reason. Not only was his dagger secure against my neck but he had also quite easily disposed of Paolini in the process. He was just too quick for me. My eyes shifted, as if I moved my head in any fashion I would cut my own throat, toward the limp human's body not too far from my feet. By now the grass surrounding his body had turned a crimson red as much of his blood had spilled from the numerous gashes in his body. My body grew weak at the sight of Paolini's pale body. He must have sensed what I was thinking as he continued in that silky voice. "Poor child. I must admit I was rather touched when I heard you scream as you saw my daggers tear that human to shreds. Makes me feel...all warm inside" he continued in that rich mocking voice. "But I must admit I was surprised at first to see how well you crossed blades with me. And for that I commend you, but the flatteries stop there. You will now understand the pain and suffering we have been through these countless years." His voice grew into a fervor at this point. "I will not stop till all of your kind are extinct. Shorel'aran draenei." And just as quickly as his dagger had held my throat captive, his dagger left my throat and he vanished into the strange mist that had encompassed us. I was too relieved at first to notice that I could not take any breath in. When I went to rub my throat, I felt a strange warm liquid flowing out. It was then I realized that his dagger had slit my throat without my knowledge. At what point in time he had managed to do so without me even feeling it was beyond my comprehension. Too quick. As my body dropped to the ground I struggled to drag myself over to the human's body. With one last effort I stretched my arm out and it fell across his face. As my eyes began to close I noticed he was standing over us watching. A rich laugh erupted from his throat and he began to kneel down next to Paolini. With that my eyes shut and everything went dim. "Time to get up Soloria, we have much to do." =Chapter Two= I didn't realize death would be so, warm. Even in this pitch-black void I was warm. Funny. All my life I had heard death and the afterlife described as a cold maiden whose wrath you would not want to withstand. Everyone who had ever told me these stories, though, had been alive and thus never truly dead. I tried to laugh at the foolishness of those stories, except no sound left my mouth. I reached up to my neck where my throat should have been, instead it was a gaping hole. That would explain that. My mind tracked back to when that Blood Elf first slipped out of the darkness and began his assault on us. As I replayed the entire fight in my head, it seemed to me that he somehow was moving faster the longer the fight continued. For as quick as he was when Paolini foolhardily rushed after him, it seemed he was quicker still after I began to cross blades with him. In fact it seemed that he wasn't really moving his fastest until he noticed my blade getting close to slipping past his daggers. At that point I wasn't even close to getting my sword near him. It appeared he was toying me. Enjoying himself, until he decided he had enough. Poor Paolini, he had no chance against him. Ti...g..Soloria..hve..t.do. Great, now I'm hearing voices inside my own head. I paused for a moment to see if I would hear that voice again. For what seemed like an eternity I floated, would be the best word, in that void waiting for any noise. When nothing happened, I began to think back to my final living moments. What was that Blood Elf about to do kneeling down next to Paolini? A shiver raced through my body as numerous ideas filled my head. Tim..to.g..Soloria,..e..have..mh..t.do. There was that voice again, only this time it was a little more clear. Just then I noticed a small flash of light off in the distance. When I started to move to the light, it never got any closer. It was always just out of reach of my outstretched hand. Any comfort in this place would have sufficed. Time to get up Soloria, we have much to do. That time I completely understood that voice, but did not understand what it meant. Time to get up? How does a dead one get up? With that the light that was always just out of reach, rushed towards me and entered my body. I then began falling, or I thought I was falling as I could make out trees and land beneath me. The closer I got to the ground the more intense the light surrounding me, and filling me, glowed. I began to fall more rapidly and I began to make bodies out on the ground. I then noticed my body lying on the ground next to a fire. With that realization, my descent grew quicker, and quicker until I my body slammed into my body. "Where in the Nether am I?" I was too startled over what just happened to realize that I spoke at first. I sat up and was still shocked at the events that just occurred. When I slowed down for a second and took in that I just spoke, my hands rushed to my neck and felt my throat, in its entirety. "Well lassie," a thick voice spoke from the other side of the fire "if ye want to get technical about it, ye're about ten feet from where ya lay dying."